Girl on the moon
by Rain Gunji
Summary: Like the sun through the trees you came to love me Like the sand in the wind you blew away...COMPLETE!
1. I didn't even know her name

**Rain: Hey guys It's your friendly neighborhood kitsune!**

**Snow: Wha?**

**Rain: Never mind look this is the spawn of a certain silver haired fox eared muse coming to see me. It has no connection to Physical Graffiti.**

**Snow: Sorry folks Rain's got writer's block…**

**Cegali: Get over it fox!**

**Rain: I'm trying I'm trying honest!**

**Zel: If you think Rain declares ownership to Yu-Yu Hakashou your stupid. **

**Girl On the Moon**

Kurama laid awake in bed staring in the darkness of his bedroom at his ceiling , using his arms as a pillow. The wind blew through an open window making the curtains dance in the light radiating from the moon hanging in the clear night sky. Watching the curtains dance for the moonlight made that same old feeling set in, it still seemed so familiar he could still smell the alluring sent of lemons on the air. She was a girl on the moon.

-O- Five years ago

"Come on fox-boy lets party!" Yuskie yelled over his shoulder following Keiko to the dance floor.

"I'll try.." he replied chuckling and sitting at the bar a little ways away from the already passed out Kuwabara and a brooding (like always) Hiei. He ordered up a bourbon and took in the sights. A host of demons occupied the bar/ night club in fact the bartender was a neko who was too busy flirting with Hiei to notice Kuwabara's drunken state.

'Hn. I didn't know Hiei could flirt.' He thought taking a drink.

There was a alluring scent from across the room that caught his nose he scanned the bar for the source finding a Venus in the lights dancing seductively to Foreigner's Say you will. Her hair flew around her shoulders , her hips swayed in rhythm and her hungry smile seemed to radiate throughout the room. She noticed him staring and winked at him with a grin that said, "Come on over!" He licked his lips at the action, maybe he will party.

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to dance and dance they did. It was quite the show with enough sexual energy to make Youko blush, dirty dancing was not even the word if you get the picture. When the song was over the girl slipped off to the bar making Kurama almost have to search to follow her.

"Hey neko get me a bourbon!" she yelled at the bartender.

" I'm coming hold your horses!" the barkeep replied.

After drinking the combined sum of there weight his angel from hell got up grabbed his hands and pulled him up, binding close to his ear she whispers, "Let's go." before he could answer she ran off and out into the rain she smiled and spun around in it happily getting drenched. Lighting and thunder soon arrived causing our favorite kitsune to be dragged into a dark ally for a sort of unsuccessful haven. Perhaps possessed by Aphrodite his demon from heaven pushed him agents the concrete wall and lustfully indulged herself in his lips, his guard had slipped she was sweet like maraschino cherries, her left hand tugged at his pants and her right played with small hairs on his neck. An old lady just happened to pass by. She was staring now in horror and disbelief. They would have to go somewhere a little more … private. A voice broke into his mind, it was her it was like hearing the voice of a siren. Would she be his downfall?

'Fox boy how bout we go someplace a little less crowed.'

"I know just the place." He smiled looking down at her this turned out to be an interesting night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain: That's it that's the first chapter.

Cegali: You are so disturbed.

Zel: Tell us something new


	2. A night in wite satin

Rain: That silver haired fox eared muse came to see me again…so this is chapter two.

Cegali: Can you start telling us all something we don't already know.

Zel: Lets get on with this.

Rain: Fine fine alright. Well I do sincerely apologize about the length or lake there of in the first chapter and hope to make this one worth your while.

Kurama: I bet you could my foxy lady.

Rain: You wanna test me Fox boy?

Kurama: Maybe….

Rain: My office ASAP! No make that now!

Zel: Not again… there they go again.

Dark: I got five bucks that tell ya that door wont open for a week.

Snow: Well hell Rain doesn't even own her own freedom Sesshoumaru won that in a bet.

Cegali: What was the bet?

Snow: Something along the lines of Dark and Zel courting before Thanksgiving.

Girl On the Moon

Chapter Two

A Night in White Satin

The bus was empty save the driver, hobo, a passed out whine-o and a sickly old dog who was most likely the hobo's, he looked like he lived on the public transportation automobile. Once on they kelp standing, neither felt much like sitting ,much less staying still. The two stood beside each other both holding the straps on the overhead bar. She grabbed his shoulder and forcefully pulled him to her, there bodies crashed together in haste, and she captured him again in her burning kiss earning herself a growl and his knee between her legs. He could feel the corners of her mouth form into a smirk as his hand slipped beneath her shirt and the other fell down her the length of her leg.

-0-

The bus driver glanced up at the mirror , it was getting hot in here… He was sweating. He had to do something about those two or his pants would cut off his circulation.

"Alright bub you two get out now!" He yelled into the overhead mirror, upon the sight of the woman pushing the man into the chair.

-O-

He lifted his head and smiled at her as she laughed at the old man.

"It seems that he wants us to leave." he chucked to her.

"Then by all means lets… wouldn't want him to get all excited." she smirked devilishly.

She got up and helped him stand as the bus came to a stop. They walked to the doors and smirked at the driver. Laughing they ran off the bus and into the rain.

Everything in Kurama was alive screaming to take her, this beauty who dropped into his lap, But his mind begged of him to have caution… He didn't even know her name what if it was a trap? He shrugged and told his over active brain to shut the hell up.

The way to his apartment was interesting to say the least. Every now and then she and him would pause to push each other to whatever hard surface that just happened to behind them to further rut…

Finally there destination was insight both would get the relief they so hungered for. When the two reached his door she shoved him to the railing, with a savage growl she snuck her hands under his black button down shirt, feeling out every inch of his skin slowly as she messaged his bottom lip with her fang like teeth. When she reached his collar she ripped his shirt open freeing the buttons that held it in place, much to his surprise and his satisfaction. Due to Kurama's lack of concentration Youko began to slowly slip out of the barrier that kept him locked away so only in partial control of his actions he pushed her to the door, indulging his most primitive desire wile trying to unlock the door… after much fighting the click they had waited for was heard. She took her hand from his long red hair and opened the door behind her, as she kicked it open he tumbled over her to the floor. Now straddling her waste he kissed the soft flesh on her neck forcing her hand to hold the back of his head in place and tangle into his long silk locks. Wanting control she let her hands fall to his belt. She undid it carefully before throwing in to the wall, slowly she unsnapped the pant's button an un zipped him setting him free, she reached in starting to fondle Happy Jack with a evil smirk feeling a fire take him over. He had had enough of her teasing he swooped her up after standing and threw her to sofa his green eyes slowly fading to a strong gold. His now clawed hands ripped open her shirt and bra with one swipe …. They continued to rip each other's garments like that partaking in the bounty each had to offer for awhile before the girl had enough. She was getting impatient and he was taking to long! She bucked trying to get his attention…and gal lee don't you know it did. He entered her hard making her scream in a pleasure, she wrapped her legs around him and the two wrestled as one in his sheets of white satin…

"Ready?" she said as the finished looking down at him.

'She wants to go again.' he thought smirking up at her "Lets go!" He replied flipping her over.

They did that over and over until they fell asleep both zapped of all energy and couldn't move to save there lives.

-O-

Early in the morning she woke up not remembering what the hell happened to her and why her head hurt so.

"Ah shit!" she whispered looking around.

"What the hell did I do?" she said to her self . Looking around she noticed her arm draped over the chest of an almost godly redhead.

"He he's human?" She suddenly realized there state of undress.

"Ah shit I fucked a human!" She carefully got up and found the torn memories of her clothing, cursing herself for loosing control of her heat.

How could she be so stupid… and with a human no less!

She looked back at last night's prey well at least he was attractive…

"If he was a demon I'd jump his bones again" she thought as she walked out of his apartment.

-O-

He woke up feeling cold. Last night was shaking and pretty loud! (Oh yes I know I rock!) She rocked him like a hurricane! He looked around where was she?

"She's not here…" He told himself walking to his ripped shirt.

"My girl on the moon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain: Well there ya go! Finally now Santa will not give me coal!

Kaden: Rain you retard shut up!

Rain: Why are you mean to me?

Kaden: Cause being nice is no fun.  
Zel: Your just plain evil. The lord rebuke you!

Kaden: Evil is just a way to Live backwards.

Snow: That's right..

Rain: I agree with Bats.


	3. Untuched

Rain: WHOHA! My first finished fic. Lets party!

Snow: This is your first fic party Lets Party Hardy!

Rain: I got the booze!

Kaden: You always have the booze.

Rain: Are you calling' me an alcoholic!

Kaden: If the shoe fits.

Rain: You'll throw it!

Kaden: Don't tempt me.

Rain: Yes ma'am.

Zel: Ha!

Kaden: ALL OF YOU SHALL DIE!

Yuskie: Rain don't own anything except your flesh and blood! Nawh I'm Jackin' with ya she owns nothing anyone else would want.

Untouched

Present day-

Kurama woke up with the loud sound of that damn alarm clock yelling at him. He would have hit snooze if he wasn't already going to be late. The group was meeting today to talk about Hiei's up and coming matting to the neko he meet five years ago.

Kurama pulled on his black undershirt and a white button up that he left unbuttoned. He picked up his keys and was headed out the door when he saw the shirt. Picking up the silk he buried his nose into the material. Her scent, even after all these years, was still present. The strong aroma of lemons still made him crave her. Her, he never knew her name but his goddess needed no name, her scent was all that was needed.

Not wanting to, but having to, he put the shirt down and headed out the door. Locking the door out of habit but not really caring he left the apartment. The street was busy today. Something that didn't happen but on weekends. He was walking through the crowd when he caught something in the air but believing it was just wishful thinking he headed on to where he was to join his long term friends for the lunch meeting.

Being bored to death listening to all the girls chat and fuss about this and that, Kurama didn't see why they didn't just do it and get it over with. "I have to go. Email me the details later."

Kurama all but ran out of the building and to a local park. Something about the park called to him. Sitting on a swing there was no mothers around to looked at him with heated eyes. He really couldn't handle that now. Slightly swinging he stopped when he heard her voice. Why is everything coming back to her?

Looking up and across the street he saw her. She had her arm linked with a demon who on his shoulder was a young child no more than five years old. With his demonic eyes he could see the bond between her and the demon and her and the child but not the child and the demon. So he was her mate but not the father of the child.

What was left of his heart broke with the sight. He knew the one woman that he would ever love was out of reach.

Laughing the child threw his head back and there were two sliver highlight. His eyes widened. The child was Youko's and she knew it. Why didn't she come and find him. He wouldn't have shunned the child. He wouldn't have let the child want anything. He wouldn't….who was he kidding? She must have thought him human. How was she to talk to a 'human' about having a demon child?

Walking to his apartment Kurama thought about running up to her and shaking her with all this strength. She shouldn't have left. He would have told her the truth then they could raised their child together. 'Man I sound like a girl,' Kurama thought with a groan. Walking up the stairs he pulls out the keys to his apartment.

Unlocking the door he walked in the small place he called home. He pulled off his clothing until he was in his boxers and laid down in bed. The phone rang.

"Hello…yes mother I am eating…no I won't lay around all day and waste away…..yes mother…..not this weekend mother….I love you mother….I have to go" Kurama hated those calls. He hadn't seen his mother in six weeks and he knew she worried but his was not in the right place to see her now.

Her POV

I was walking down the street with my mate and my son. I thought I caught his scent but then again why would he be in a family park?

I left him that night and went home to my small place in the Makai. The next full moon I didn't go under my normal heat like I had done that night and that could only mean one thing. I was carrying the human's child. I curled up in my bed and thought of my options. I could stop this now or I could do what my pride and honor is telling me to do. Raise the brat. I knew at that point my life was about to change.

To this day I never regretted it, he was my son my little redheaded green eyed pride and joy. He was full-blooded kitsune , with two locks of silver hanging in his face. Through out the pregnancy I was never alone… right by my side was a blue eyed, red-haired, one horned, fun loving wind master who I never wanted to get close to but due to his persistence I found myself in his arms. He stayed with me through the birth, and I knew I wanted him with me for the rest of my life. I knew Adlai, my son was not the half-breed I thought he would be I also knew that the 'human' was not what I thought he was. I had been wrong on so many levels. But I wouldn't be able to change the past, and to tell the truth I never wanted to, but it would be best if the father never knew of his son….

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. My mate rolled over on his back and pulled me close.

"You sh'd tell 'em love." He said playing with my long red hair. "He's a goo' man."

I looked up at him, he really amazed me.

"How do you know Jin?"

"If Adlai's dah' s da demon in the park I 've worked with him froom time to time."

"He is …but I'm not sure how I would tell him." My mate chuckled a little at this and kissed my forehead.

"It 'ill come to ya." he smiled as he held me and yawned.

"Get some sleep. It's been along day." I say snuggling to him and drifting to sleep.

Normal POV

Kurama sat at his kitchen table wearing nothing but his boxers and his dark red robe, the coffee was cold but felt relatively good considering he made it yesterday. It did cross his mind once to add a little Irish sprits into it, but he dismissed the idea, he didn't feel like mixing the drink. He stared at the blackness of his coffee as if searching it's darkness. He looked at the clock, sleep still hanging on to his eyes. It was three o'clock…He sat on his sofa ,holding his throbbing head kicking one of many empty bottles at his feet. The phone rang… he cursed answering it.

"You've got ten seconds!" he sharply greeted.

"Kurama your needed here." Came Yuskie's surprised voice.

"5.…4...3...2.…" Kurama counted down.

"Kurama listen." Yuskie tried franticly.

"Times up! Have a nice day Urameshi!" Kurama then hung up…

Yuskie stared at his phone… What the fuck just happened! He turned back to the others. With a nervous laugh he scratched the back of his head, pocketing the phone he turned to the others.

"Uh… he's not coming." He said sitting down.

-O-

He sat on a park bench watching the children run around happily playing tag and ball, racing around taking in the last of the sun's rays. Does his son play like this? What is his favorite game? Was he shy? Was he athletic? When was his birthday? Kurama put his head in his hands as the questions bombarded him, how would he ever know these answers… He took the bourbon bottle out of his jacket, taking a swig he heard footsteps.

"You know I don't remember much about that night… in fact I remember next to nothing but I do remember the smell of bourbon all around you and roses… you smelt so good to me that night." His angel spoke, taking the seat he never offered to her next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a son?" The sadness and anger evident in his cracking voice.

"Before he was born I thought he was going to be a half-breed. By the time I found out myself it was to late I had already chosen Jin Kaze." She answer.

"Still you had no right to keep him from me!" Kurama snapped he could smell Jin all over what Youko thought of as 'his woman.' his blood boiled yes her sent was different and he knew there was no chance in the three worlds the sexual attraction that once was so strong was still there. He should have killed Jin years ago… to bad he wasn't and could not have been the one to fight him at the Dark Tournament. Not only had the wind master defeated him in love he had practically took over his place in his son's life. He felt his heart break watching the boy kick the ball and run after it like and odd game of chase he devised. But still Jin Kaze was his friend. He took a deep breath. If he couldn't be in his son's life, if he couldn't take care of the brat he was happy it was a man like Jin who took over his duty.

"I should have told you the day he was born… But I-I thought it would be best if you never knew." she admitted

"Do you still think so?"

"No… Adlai." She called him over. "I've got someone for you to meet."

"Yes ma'am." the boy said running over.

"Adlai this is your daddy."

-O- Some time later

Neko's POV

I watched the party goers from the punch bowl laughing a little, if my old friend was here we would have spiked it. Botan and Keiko were chatting up a storm about My mating Hiei, Kuwabara the damned fool was hitting on , in a very strange way Yukina, Chuu was nursing something he brought from home and Hiei was on his way to inflict harm upon Kuwabara. Kurama stood in front of some people a little kit on his shoulders. I heard it then.

"Botan meet my son… Adlai…. Adlai this is the grim reaper Botan." He introduced them with a chuckle.

"Wow my dad knows the grim reaper!" the brat yelled out in excitement causing the group to laugh I had know clue where the brat came from but had a good idea. Kurama smiled. It was genuine and more real then any other for the past five years and I was happy for him. She must have really broken his hart that bitch. (Rain: Hey watch it!) But oh well at least he was happy now and for now that's all that really mattered.

"Come love lets go." came the deep voice of my lover.

"We sneaking out?" I asked as he neared.

"Of course." He replied.

End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain: Special thanks to Snow for writing a great deal of this and getting me started. And Special thanks to Kaden for getting me to work on it. Thank you those who reviewed especially you Cy you make me laugh.

Snow: About time you finished this!

Kaden: I'm with the neko on this it's about damn time.

Zel: Be good to yourselves and each other peace out!

Rain: Good bye ya'll I got to go catch the bus!


End file.
